particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dorvik Presidential Primaries, 4377
The New Dorvik Presidential Primaries of 4377 were contested to decide the nominee of the New Dorvik alliance for the 4378 Presidential Race. The winner was put forward to attempt to defeat two-term-incumbent and Centrist Party member Robert Holman, who was running for a third term. Primaries occurred in all five states, with over 2.2 million alliance party members able to vote. The candidates were: ADA Science and Technology spokesperson, Suzanne Reuter; DNP member Anneliese Schoenberg; ADA member Ernest Schauss; independent veteran Nicolas Steichen. 2,183,929 total votes were cast with Suzanne Reuter winning. Campaign Reuter was seen as the more big-tent and moderate candidate, being on the left of her own party's caucus. She was, however, focusing on economic issues rather than the dominant social ones of the New Dorvik alliance membership. Schoenberg, an avowed nationalist, focused more on social issues like citizenship rights and a hard-line on justice. Schauss represented the far-right of his own party, and was disavowed by many. Steichen represented the right-wing between the other candidates, and focused on retaining a strong military. Nearly 500,000 ballots were cast in Miktar, resulting in a routing victory for Reuter in her home state. With the endorsement of Florence Kirsch and Jean-Claude Schlechter, Reuter united the centre-right and most of the right under her banner, and was able to defeat her more right-wing opponents who split the far-right vote. Schoenberg was left in second with 25% of the vote and Schauss and Steichen got less than 10% of the vote. Over 400,000 ballots were cast in Dorvan, and the result was yet another major victory for Reuter and her centre-right alliance. She won 45% of the vote and left Schoenberg and Schauss battling for second with 21% and 24% respectively. Steichen was left with only 9% of the vote, and left the contest endorsing Schoenberg. The party leadership of all member parties remained officially neutral, but much of the ADA supported Reuter while the remaining parties were struck between the three remaining candidates. Around 450,000 ballots were cast in Largonia, resulting in a tiny victory for Schoenberg over Reuter - a margin of just over 2,000 votes only. Schauss again won just over 20% of the vote, with no notable endorsements and so dropped out of the race and like Steichen endorsed Schoenberg. Reuter has a very large overall lead at the point, and was considered the presumptive nominee. In Westmark over 530,000 votes were cast, making it the largest prize of the primary season. It went to Schoenberg by a wider-than-expected margin, but still was not enough to come close to topping Reuter. Reuter at this point had an overall leader of just under 900,000 votes to Schoenberg's just over 710,000, and with Kordusia expected to go for Reuter it was deemed impossible for Schoenberg to catch up, though she did not step down. It would require a massive landslide for Schoenberg to win. That landslide did not come, and in fact Reuter won convincingly in Kordusia where only just over 290,000 votes were cast - despite it being Schoenberg's home state. Reuter won nearly two-thirds of the vote in a final landslide, and was made the New Dorvik presidential nominee - receiving the endorsements of all of her competitors and the entirety of the ADA. Reuter went on the contest the presidency for New Dorvik. Contests Category:Elections in Dorvik